Wings of Memories
by Faylyn
Summary: It has been 4 years since Agito was separated from Akito. Now, fate will bring them together again.
1. Chapter 1

Lyn: Uhhh... cough... This is my first attempt at an Air Gear fanfic. I'm writing this because I can't continue my other fanfic. I can't look for lyrics on the internet. So basically I'm typing this whole thing first and will upload it when I get my internet connection back. I know it's going to suck but I'll try my best. And I'm very sorry if there are any grammatical mistakes, just in case I didn't correct them. I tried very hard to make this as long, as interesting, as nice and understandable as possible but sometimes I just can't remember to add things to the story so I'm sorry if that happens. In this fanfic, I didn't write Akito and Agito as one same person with two personalities as I liked the thought of brotherly love between them so I'm very sorry (again) if you guys don't approve of that.

Pairings: AgitoxAkito, IkkixAkito (for the time being)

Warnings: Bad language and change of original story.

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Air Gear. It is copyrighted by its respectful owners. It might as well be the end of the world if I did.

* * *

.:Wings of Memories:.

.:Chapter 1:.

"Agito-niisan... wake up..."

The blue haired boy lay lazily in his bed, waking up from his dream. The bright sunshine of a beautiful Sunday morning burned his eyes. He never liked mornings. Plus, he just moved in last week and was still tired. What's the point of waking up anyways? He would only wake up to tortures and problems. His only wish was to sleep, forever. Never waking up from his dreams which seem to be always better than life even if it was a nightmare, wait...he IS living in a nightmare. No dream or anything in the world would be worse than life. He went over to the mirror hanging on the wall beside his closet and arranged his eye patch. Looking at his reflection, it saddened him even more. His beautiful golden eye always looked forlorn to him even if it seemed threatening to others. When he felt his eyes watering he turned his attention to his study table. It was messy as always. There was a beautifully framed photo of a 10-year-old him, but beside him there was an identical boy hugging him with a big grin on his face. Akito, his twin brother. The only thing that can be differentiated between them is the placement of Akito's eye patch, on the right, whereas his was on the left. A rare birthmark for twins, their eyes were. Each of their eyes was born differently, one looked like a cat's eye and the other looked like a cute loli-shota character suited eye. That was the cause of the eye patches, it wasn't because there were problems with their eyes, and just they looked different. To make sure their condition didn't frighten others, they had to wear eye patches on one of their eyes, according to which they like more. Of course Agito chose the cat's eye as it suited his personality more and Akito the opposite. He liked the eye patches. It connected him and Akito together in some way.

"Huh, how long has it been now? Four years, eh? Four years..."

Before he even noticed, tears already trickled down his face. His eyes, burning, not from the light, but from the sadness and loneliness he felt. It has been four years ever since that happened. After 'that' happened, Agito always dreamt about Akito, more specifically, every night. He would hear Akito's calls in his dreams. Akito was kidnapped during an Air Trek fight that went wrong when the police came in. He blamed himself for it. He wasn't fast enough, he wasn't strong enough, he thought, and even worse, he worked for the police who caused the scene. Even so, he hated his elder brother, Kaito, the most. He forced him into doing it. Just because he was the force's trump card to catch Air Trekkers who were involved in illegal activities, he forced him to leave Akito behind when he was snatched away. The culprit only planned on taking Akito as a hostage to escape from the hell, but nonetheless, Akito was never found again. Kaito's focus wasn't on the people who watched the battle, but the ones who were in it. The heartless fiend didn't even mind having Akito out of the way. In fact, nowadays, he seemed even happier with Akito gone. Heck, he didn't even send out a search party for Akito. Only a few volunteers helped Agito in the search. The group searched for days and nights, under Agito's orders but they did not succeed. Not a single trace was found of him. He felt horrible at the thought of Akito, whose condition was unknown, leading a tortorous life or worse of all, dead. For four years he continued to search. The light of hope that one day he would be reunited with Akito has never gone out in his heart. Giving up was not an option, but still...

"Let go of me, you bastard! I need to..."

"Don't care about the boy, Agito, we don't need him! I have more important matters at hand!"

"Fuck you! I need to...Akito!"

"Don't move or you'll face the consequences later on!"

Those words rang in his head. 'The boy'. He called Akito 'the boy'. His own little brother. It was an insult not only to Akito but also himself. And most of all, he said they didn't need him! He felt his anger rose but when his eyes fell upon the picture again, he reverted to his sad self. Why didn't he have the courage? Why didn't he pull his hand away from Kaito and went after Akito? Why? Thinking of this, Agito felt he had no right to hold the title of 'Fang King'. He couldn't even challenge his one most hated enemy. He was more a bottom-dwelling scum sucker than a vicious shark. 'I didn't dare to offend Kaito, I followed his orders afraid that I would be beaten, I only cared about myself at the time, if I disobeyed Kaito I would be punished later on, I was the cause, I was scared, I didn't care at all about him, I left him' etc, these lies frequently popped into his head. How extremely negative he had become. He lost his parents at a young age and had to live with Kaito and Akito. Yes, Kaito earned the money for them to live, but life was better off without him. The twins were always beaten up for no apparent reason. Every time Kaito came home they will have to act like slaves. They will try their very best to please an angry Kaito who worked hard for money and giving two 'worthless' twins food. He complained about the twins not helping enough, that they were useless, and why their mother gave birth to them in the first place. But their efforts were never rewarded. They ended up beaten anyways. It's not that Agito and Akito didn't do anything for him and the police, Agito was trained up as a Storm Rider to lure unsuspecting Storm Riders into traps and Akito did the repairs and modifications to his Air Treks. Though it was rare, when Kaito was in a perfectly good mood, he would bring the twins out for fun. That was one of the times the photo was taken. He cherished that photo and the Air Treks which Akito had done such a good job maintaining. After doing his usual morning routines, he took out his Air Treks and went out of his room, cautiously as to not wake Kaito up. To his delight, Kaito wasn't home. He might have gone out to do something early in the morning. Agito didn't feel like eating breakfast ("Not as if there _is _anything to eat...") so he went straight for the door. A paper was pinned there. Scribbled on the paper was:

_School tomorrow. _

_P/S I'm not coming home for a few days._

Totally insufficient information. In addition, his horrible handwriting. Kaito was an idiot. It's a good thing Agito understood what he meant. He had to buy all the things for the first day of school tomorrow at the last minute all because Kaito didn't kept his promise. He hates going to school. Going to school meant he had to _talk_, he hated that the most and fangirls, how frustrating they are. Love, is that all their thinking about? How annoying. It took him one whole year to reject almost every single one of the girls from his last school, now he had to start all over. Worser, there were even some boys who confessed to him! There, he never had a true friend, or he just thought he didn't need one. He was lonely all the time, nobody dared to get close to him after all those rejections (who would). At the very least, Kaito won't be home for a few days. That cheered him up a bit. He grabbed his wallet and cell phone, just in case he had to call Kaito to ask a few things about what to buy. He hoped he remembered everything; it would be dreadful to call his hell of a brother. Then, he fastened his Air Treks and took off. All the way to the books shop, people were staring at him as he passed by, trying very hard to get at least a short glimpse of the boy who was riding so fast on his Air Treks. He was able to dodge the people passing by even when there is barely any distance between them. He enjoyed doing that, it was fun. All those years of torture had developed a liking to see fear on other people's faces. And of course the wind, beating on his face. He_ loved _that feeling. It was very refreshing and it washed away all his worries and regrets. He felt one with nature and just longed to fly high in the sky. He was in sanctuary and somewhere he felt he belong when he was riding. Air Treks were the only thing keeping him happy now. Before long he reached the book shop. He looked for the books he needed on the shelves. He was amazed at the number of people there ("Guess I'm not the only one."). Everyone turned up on the last day before the first day of school. The place was so crowded it was hard for him to breath. He was so absorbed into a book on Air Treks he found when a boy ran passed him and knocked his shoulders. That pissed him off. He turned quickly to catch the boy and give him a piece of his mind. He was troubled enough already. That boy was just adding oil to the fire without even apologizing for bumping into him.

"Hey, y...Akito?!"

He was only able to get a short look at the boy's back and surprisingly, it reminded him of Akito. _Akito, here?! _Without thinking, he ran towards him but when he turned around a corner, the boy was gone. It went as fast as it came. The boy vanished like a ghost. Surely, there wouldn't be any on early mornings? But, he felt it, he felt the pain when he knocked him, he felt that warmth of the body. He rubbed his forehead as it hurt. He really hoped that it was Akito. But after four years of waiting, how would it be possible for Akito to just appear in front of him? How foolish, getting all worked up like that.

"God, I'm hallucinating...fuck..."

"Ikki!"

A little bluenette at the age of fourteen ran to a much taller boy, giving him a big hug. He was nearly crying. He seemed very happy about seeing him and didn't want to let go. Others around them stared at them, maybe amazed at how close their relationship was or freaked by the fact that two boys were hugging. Ikki, the taller boy, didn't seem comfortable with all the stares, and the squeals from the bluenette was attracting more attention. Although a scene like this wasn't new in Ikki's life, he felt embarassed by the many eyes staring and and whispers among the crowds. He was glad, though, that the bluenette was found.

"Hey, stop that, it hurts! Get off of me!" Ikki shouted, embarrassed at the staring from the crowd.

"But I don't want to!" pouted the boy. "I thought I had lost you!"

"Damn, it has only been fifteen minutes! Where did you go anyways?"

"Eheh! I just wanted to help Ikki-kun look for the books, but I guess I got lost in the crowd."

"I can look for them myself, don't go wandering off like that."

"So you were worried?" the bluenette answered, smiling big.

"N...no, I wasn't. Stop showing me that face, it's annoying!"

"There you are, Akito! I was searching all over the place for you!"

A girl with pink hair and glasses ran over to Ikki and Akito. She was sweating a lot, obviously from the search for Akito. She was as tall as Ikki, and quite a beauty she was too. Her green eyes were filled with joy when she saw the two of them. She was very worried about the little boy who was lost for only a few minutes. Just goes to show how much a girl can care about something . Caring was very important for everyone to live in harmony.

"Yeah, the brat was able to find his way to me." Ikki said while trying very hard to shove Akito away from him.

"So I guess we can go home now? Got all your stuff?" The girl asked the two boys.

"I guess so, Ringo. Let go of me, I can't walk!" complained Ikki.

Akito gave a smile to Ikki but turned to look at the back. He was worried about something. That boy earlier on, should he have apologized first before running straight to Ikki? It didn't hurt him too much, right? Besides, it was just a small bump. No, that wasn't what was troubling him... he_recognized _that voice, but who? He had never met him before. It was a pity that he didn't see his face. Maybe it could have ringed a bell. Maybe he knew who he was, Akito clearly heard him calling out his name. He thought very hard but nothing came to him, he just couldn't put a finger on it. Maybe it was just one of the boys at school. He _is_ a popular boy, adored by the girls and friendly with the boys. It wouldn't be weird for someone to know him out here. He was known all over the school for his excellence in Air Trek parts. Every Air Trek rider in school would look for him for advice on parts, especially when there are many Storm Riders competing in the parts' wars. Akito himself wasn't really good at riding. He is trying very hard to ride Air Treks though. He wanted to sore in the sky like the others as well, to be free, to have fun and to have wings.

"I really hope I meet him again..." said Akito under his breath.

"What's wrong, Akito?" Ringo asked gently.

"Oh! Nothing. Let's go! I wanna play with Ikki later on!" Akito answered snapping out of his trance.

Somewhere out there, fate will bring together the separated... It's just a matter of how and when.

* * *

Lyn: I guess that's it! Hope you guys liked it. I'm not very good at writing this type of story, it's my first try. And about the different eye thing, I didn't have any idea of how to explain the reason for the eye patches since there weren't two personalities any more, so I used that. I'm very sorry if that idea isn't good. I'd love for suggestions! Please R&R 


	2. Chapter 2

Lyn: Thanks for the good reviews guys! 'Cause the reviews were good, I guess it's safe to continue Wing of Memories. I thought I would get a lot of flames for it, seriously! It's not a laughing matter but it's good it went smoothly. One more thing, I forgot to pay the internet bill and so I ended up offline again (sigh). Plus, I'm still new in the city so I don't know where to pay it so chapter 2 is very late indeed. Enough of my ranting, here is Wing of Memories Chapter 2. Have fun.

Pairings: AgitoxAkito, IkkixAkito

Warnings: Bad language, mention of bleeding and slight shounen-ai.

DISCLAIMER: Air Gear is copyrighted by its respectful owners. I do not own anything of it.

* * *

.:Wings Of Memories:.

.:Chapter 2:.

Agito arrived home at three carrying numerous bags filled with books and also some food. He was tired and the only comment he could think of about his load was 'fuck'. He had not eaten anything since morning and he was exhausted. It was three already, so he thought there was no point in eating lunch now as it was almost dinner. He put the bags containing food in the kitchen and took everything else to his room. After throwing those in a corner he slumped down onto his bed. The encounter with the 'ghost' or 'hallucination', as Agito liked calling it more was plastered into his head. He could not think of anything now besides Akito. Akito was Agito's twin brother, maybe only a few seconds younger than him and his closest as well as only friend. Akito was everything in the world to him and fate snatched Akito away from him. Sometimes, Agito thought, why does God love to play around with him? Making his life more miserable and the like. 'Life was unfair' thought Agito. Everyone can stay together with their loved ones but why was he so unlucky? Why can't he stay with Akito forever even till the after life? Agito never thought of killing himself, oh no. He thought that was foolish and only people who have no courage to face the world would do something as stupid as that. Heck, Agito never even tried to cut himself with a knife or do anything to hurt himself. To strengthen his will to live, he had the burning hope that Akito was out there somewhere, under the big blue sky he wanted so much to fly to. Agito snapped out of his thoughts when he saw the piles of books near his in the corner. It wasn't _that _messy compared to his room.

"I would never be able to get everything cleaned and ready tomorrow morning... Damn it..." Agito mumbled under his breath.

He packed the books necessary for tomorrow's classes. He was not going to be much of a talkative boy anyways, so he thought it wouldn't hurt to kill some time and give a good impression that to students and teachers that he was the studious type so hopefully the other students would not get close to him because of the false fact that he spent all his time on books other than the usual comments he always got back at his last school ("Careful, freak boy coming through!" "That guy is creepy...", "Is he an ex-murderer or something?" and the like. It's not like they never learned the consequences, it's just that they never learned to change.) Agito's 14 years of living was not filled with a lot of joyful and happy memories, in fact you can say it was full of crap. Most of his free time was spent working or riding Air Treks. Right now, even the title of 'Fang King' did not matter much to him anymore without Akito there to share his life with. He was naturally smart and so he didn't have to study much. In fact, he could have gotten first place easily, beating the crap out of all the idiots in his class. That, he had to blame himself for always playing truant when a test comes up. He does his revision thought, but only when he feels like it. Thinking all those things made him forget the time and when he finally took a look at the clock, it was five already. Amazing how fast time passes when you are just lying in bed. His stomach gave a low grumble and he smiled to himself, a little. He went to the kitchen and prepared a small dinner for himself. Usually, he had to cook for his sadistic big brother Kaito, as well but today he was not at home. Agito was glad he did not have to face that asshole's face for a few days. He hated more than anything in the world. There were a lot of reasons why _anyone_ could have hated him for.

"It's so unfair... how come the bad guys stay and good ones _always_ go. That bastard, why isn't he the one to disappear? Why did it have to be Akito?"

Half way through his dinner, he lost his appetite. Agito knew if this keeps up, he will have some serious gastric problems from lack of eating. But with his I-don't-give-a-fuck-about-anything attitude, he could have cared less. He washed all the cutleries and went back to his room, slamming the door out of anger. He was pissed off once again by the thought. Standing there, back against the door, he cracked his fists at the thought of Kaito. Then again, he would not dare offend him. He knows the consequences of defying Kaito. Over whelmed by his fury, he slammed his right fist into his table and injured his hand severely when the table cracked and a big piece of wood cut his hand. Blood flowed to the floor. Agito calmed down from everything. With the feeling of regret, he went to the bathroom and washed his hands. His body lacked of vitamins, so it will take quite some time for blood to clog up. He looked at the back of his injured hand. There was a cut as long as 13 centimeters beginning from his middle finger to his wrist. Small wood splinters were still visible. Without hesitation as well as using his bare hand, Agito took the pieces out carefully. While trying to do so, some of the wood splinters would cut deeper into his wound and caused it to bleed more. Agito felt no pain at all. He just did everything with a sense of regret and sorrow. He thought something like this would hurt him more that what he was feeling, his broken heart and soul was far more painful compared to this. The thought that the cut was almost deep enough to reach one of his blood vessels and puncture it didn't even bother him at all. He took the injury very lightly indeed.

He took off his clothes and went into the shower. The cold water splashed onto his face and his blue hair was wet. A mixture of his blood and water went down the drain. He stared at the wound he sustained. The wound reminded him about what once happened a long time ago. Agito fell from his Air Treks and Akito looked as if it was the end of the world. Agito laughed a bit when he thought of the horror on Akito's face. He only got a bruise on his knee and elbow and also a small cut on his left cheek. Akito was worried sick!

"Are you all right?! Does it hurt?! Do you need the hospital?!"

"Don't bombard me with so many questions. Besides, it's all right, it's only a…"

"Oh my gosh! It must hurt a lot, help, somebody!"

"Don't try to talk, help!"

"AKITO!!! It's ok, I only have _bruises._ I'm _not_ gonna_ die_ or anything...Geez, don't get so worked up..." Agito screamed to stop Akito.

"Are you sure? Don't lie to me!" Akito's eyes were filled with tears.

"Yeah, it's fine, ok?" Agito said ruffling Akito's hair.

"You're lying; you said you only had bruises. What's that on your face?" Akito leaned forward and kissed the cut the cut Agito's cheek. It surprised him a little but that was what both of them would do when there was a cut, they would lean in and suck the blood out. It soothes the pain more. Blushing, Agito gave a weak smile and said thanks.

Agito did the same to his cut on his hand. It felt much better when Akito was doing it. It just does not seem the same because something was missing, something important that could not give him that same feeling, something only others can give to him. He dried himself up and bandaged his hand. He put on his clothes and went out of the bathroom. Then, he walked straight to bed and lay down. The ticking clock on the wall showed him that it was still only seven thirty, yet he felt so tired. There was nothing else to do but lie down and wait for the time to pass. Unknowingly, he fell asleep immediately. Maybe, that was better for him.

-------------

Akito felt a sharp pain on his right hand but when he looked at it, there was nothing wrong. But it was still aching, as if something was piercing in. He dropped his spoon and it made a loud noise and startled everyone. Akito rubbed in hand so hard it made it turn red.

"What's wrong?" A girl with short hair asked. She was a tomboy. She was talking with a mouthful of rice and sitting in an impolite way. She also had an annoyed look on her face because of the sound Akito made.

"It's probably just a cramp..." A boy sitting far away from where the others were said. While he was saying that, a peculiar looking crow perched on top of his head sleeping.

"But, Ikki... It's a cramp." Akito answered.

"Then what's wrong?" A girl with dark pink hair tied up in two ponytails asked. "Stopping rubbing your hand so much, you might damage your skin."

"I don't know..."

"Just forget about it then. Hey! No stealing!" The tomboy shouted at Ikki.

"Just a little extra wouldn't hurt, Mikan-nee!" Ikki cried out.

"Hell no! That's your punishment!" Mikan said.

"For what?" Ikki hadn't done anything wrong, _yet._

"For existing, obviously!" Ikki kicked hard on Ikki's face. Poor Ikki.

The Noyamano household was having their dinner. Eating at the table was Mikan, the second eldest of the Noyamano sisters followed by Ringo, the girl with two ponytails and Shiraume, a.k.a Ume who was a very small girl that is always seen hugging a weird-looking doll. Besides the three sisters, Akito was sitting with them while a very harassed Ikki sat a distance away from them eating much little than the four. That was quite normal in the house. Akito looked gloomy today though. Most of the time he would be smiling and maybe 'taking advantage' of Ikki but today there was something troubling him. He wasn't thinking about school, school was ok, not about Air Treks as well. He was in a state of melancholy and he could not find the reason why. Akito stood up and left the table, a scene never before seen by the others who were staring wide-mouthed. A wonderful sight to behold, for Ikki, if he wasn't so worried about him. Akito would only leave when Ikki left. Ikki gobbled up his meal (not much at all) and quickly went after Akito. When he reached the living room, Akito already went out. Ikki was able to guess quickly where he went, the roof. Using his Air Treks, Ikki scaled the walls of his house, and surely, there was Akito, staring at the moon. Ikki wondered how Akito was able to get on the roof; he wasn't good in riding Air Treks.

"The ladder." Akito read his mind.

"Gah! Um... What's wrong? Anything I can help out with?" Ikki asked.

"Nothing, just wanted some air" Akito answered and smiled to Ikki.

"Are you angry 'cause I didn't get all worried about your hand? Geez, you're just like a little girl." Ikki teased.

Shaking his head, Akito simply answered a 'no' and went on looking at the moon. Akito had no talent in riding Air Treks so it was hard for him to 'fly' like the others do. How he wished to be as good as all the people who do Air Treks, that is why he is training with Ikki but he never seemed to get better. The only way he could get close to the sky was sitting on the roof like this and it felt boring to him. He had seen the happiness on Ikki's face when he was in the sky. He wanted to feel that too. He could only help others get closer to the sky he had longed to fly in. He wondered why can't he help himself to fly? Ikki always said that everyone could fly but why he can't? Maybe it is _that._

"Hey, Ikki-kun... Do you really believe I can fly? Do you really think that I can touch the sky like everyone else?"

"Yeah like I said, everyone can, even if it's just falling. Trust in yourself, believe in the wind, and you can fly as high as you want."

"But I can't even seem to fall well."

Ikki laughed at that reply. It was hilarious. Who could not fall? It's as simple as that. But to Akito, it was like a brain-melting math question. Ikki can't blame him. After all, Akito was not with his family right now. That _must _be something troubling to him. Still it was amazing how Akito accepted to stay with him and also the fact that he never misses his family. The boy was strong but that was not good for him either. He's keeping all his emotions inside of him; he does not let others worry about him. It was like something or someone was guiding him from somewhere, giving him a spark of hope that Akito himself did not know for what. Ikki just hoped that sometimes, instead of smiling, laughing and hugging him all day, Akito would show a little sorrow and come to him, pouring out his emotions and crying on his shoulders. Yes, the boy may be annoying but Ikki did not mind as he cared for him.

"It's late, we should head back, Ikki-kun." said Akito suddenly and giving Ikki a big hug, so sudden that Ikki almost fell off the roof.

Ikki had no heart to scold him right now. He let Akito hug him all the way into the house. But, Mikan and Ume did not know the reason why and just went on teasing him ("Ikki finally accepted him! We're gonna have a wedding!") Ikki was tired and went straight to his room, Akito following. Suddenly and as randomly as a pair of chopsticks jaywalking in the street, Akito fainted. Ikki rushed to his side and put his hand to Akito's forehead, it was burning hot._The cold outside might have gave him a fever! Damn it, why didn't I notice his body heat just now! _Thought Ikki. Mikan and Ume were busy doing their own things and only Ringo heard the sound of Akito falling down. She ran to Ikki's room and saw Ikki carrying Akito to his bed, bridal style. Ringo quickly wet a towel and put it on Akito's forehead. Ikki was going nuts; he ran down to look for the thermometer and nearly thrashed the whole place. He ran back and measured Akito's temperature, the thermometer read 41. Ikki knew what he had to do: call an ambulance. Just then, Akito woke up and grabbed Ikki's hand.

"I'm... going...to be ...fine..." Panted Akito and to Ikki's annoyance, with a smile.

"You scared me, why didn't you say anything?" Ikki asked.

"Akito your fever is too high, you need the hospital!" Ringo was very worried as she treated Akito like her little brother, despite the fact that he's 'stealing' Ikki away from her.

"Someone... out there is feeling more pain than me...It's ok" Akito answered and immediately closed his eyes and went to sleep.

"Who?" Ikki and Ringo asked in unison.

Akito could not answer as he was already asleep. It was obvious that Ikki cared a great amount about the boy as he was still holding his hand. A fever could damage someone's brain, Akito's must be. _He's delusional _thought Ikki.

"Where are you going to sleep tonight?" Ringo asked. "His fever is getting better I think."

"With Akito..."

"I thought you hated sleeping with him?" The voice of Mikan came from behind and there she was standing with Ume, both giving an evil grin.

"You two didn't even help!" Ringo scolded.

"None of our business!" Both of them answered. "It's Ikki's job to take care of his wife!"

"Get out...I'm tired..." Ikki said in a dangerous tone.

He pushed everyone out and slammed the door. He stood beside his bed and looked at Akito. He was still smiling, even when he was asleep. Ikki pulled his blanket over Akito and proceeded to sleep on the floor that night.

The bond of twins are tight, when one suffers the other will as well.

* * *

Lyn: Hopefully that was good enough. Two chapters for one day in the story. I know that's lame but you'll know why after this. I'll write chapter 3 as fast as possible and hopefully I remember to pay the internet bill next time ha ...ha... Suggestions are greatly welcomed. And lastly, just for fun... I'M NOT AN OTAKU! Please R and R. 


	3. Chapter 3

Once upon a time, there was a girl who watched Air Gear. She enjoyed it, yes very much abut it ended in a huge cliffhanger. That was the end of one of her happy days of watching anime. She searched and searched and searched but with no luck she couldn't find any anime that is suited for her to watch. Out of boredom, she wrote this fanfic! You could say "OMG! THE HORROR!" or "How sweet..." Now watch as she carefully develops it into a not-so-interesting story, depending on what you think. An Air Gear fanfic by Faylyn, enjoy.

Pairings: AgitoxAkito, IkkixAkito, IkkixAgito

Warnings: Bad language and change of original story.

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own Air Gear. It is copyrighted by its respectful owners.

* * *

.:Wings of Memories:.

.:Chapter 3:.

Next day came like a flash, and to Agito's dismay, it was raining. It was freezing cold too. Agito remembered that it was first day of school today. Sucks to be him. That would be something most people will think if they knew Agito. Frowning and aching from carrying so many stuff yesterday ("This fucking weak body!") he went to do his morning routine, excluding breakfast. Not giving an ass about the fact that breakfast was the most important meal of the day, he skipped it... again! Makes one feel like scolding him by saying no wonder he's so weak. But if someone really did that, it would be like adding oil to the fire. Before leaving, he grabbed his fully loaded bag and put on his orange jacket to shield himself from the rain. Last but not least, he strapped on his A-Ts and took off. Some people might find it annoying, when you are trying to run _from_ the rain and somehow, it feels as if the rain is hitting your face with more impact than walking through it. That was what happened to Agito over here. He put on his hood to block out the rain from his face, and to his delight it worked.

"Why didn't I do that from the start?"

Smiling to himself from that, he continued on to school. On the way, he saw many students, riding on A-Ts too. Some of them made a fool of themselves by challenging him to a race. It was clear that the Fang King of the Bloody Road had more skills and experience than these losers. What a bunch of useless sacks of trash. If that was all a parts' wars, Agito would have already snatched 5-10 emblems by the time he reached school. But on the way something caught his eye. A boy with spiked hair. The boy wasn't really challenging Agito but he shot past him so fast that in a matter of seconds he was way ahead of him! Agito's blood boiled. He felt that it was degrading for him that a king were to be passed by a normal rider. It made him feel weak... Growling, he sped off. The beating wind caused his hood to fly off from his head. He reached the boy but he didn't seem to take notice of the small shark. Agito got even more annoyed. He increased his speed and, damn the rain! He slipped! Agito skidded of the road and hit the fence. Cursing, he held his left leg as it was scratched badly. Pieces of his trousers hanged around as it was torn.

"Yesterday the hand, and now this?! FUCK!"

"Hey, you ok?" The boy stopped his A-Ts and came to him.

Afraid that he might recognize him as the Fang King and start laughing his head off, Agtio quickly covered his face with his hood.

"I'm completey fine, now go on , little boy and mind your own fucking business."

"What? Look who's talking? You're smaller than me!"

"I don't give a damn."

"Your leg's bleeding."

"None of your business."

"It hurts bad, right?"

"None of your business."

"You're going to Higashi Junior High, right?"

"None of your business."

"Need me to carry you there?"

"I SAID NONE OF YOUR FUCKING BUSINESS! WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" Agito snapped still keeping his head down. He was driving him nuts! Never in his _life _did he meet someone as stupid as this guy. And for a second there he thought that he was a smart person to be able to ride like that.

"Hey, I was just trying to be nice! What the fuck is wrong with_ you?!" _

"Just go, ok?! I can handle this myself!"

"Kaw?"

_Cawing? _The hell did that come from? Agito turned his head up and saw... a crow... living in the guy's head. He stared at him. How on _Earth_ does a crow live in someone's hair? Even if it is possible, how would the person becoming the nest accept it? This was definitely the most idiotic scene in Agito's life. Nothing in the world can change his thoughts on him now. Noticing that the guy was staring at him too he quickly turned his head down again, trying to stop a laugh escaping from his mouth.

"Hey, wait, you..."

"Pu...pu... What?"

"Nah, nothing. Must have mistaken. Hey, are you sure you can walk?"

"I'm perfectly fine. Now get moving before I tear you into shreads!"

"Ok... sure... if you insist." He left.

Deep down, Agito really had hoped he would continue pestering him. He knew, that it would be hard for him to ride A-Ts and even walk now. Sadness arouse in him as he saw the boy speeding off to school. He looked at his bruised and bleeding leg. He got up with much difficulty. He locked the wheels of his A-Ts and looked ahead. The rain hitting his new wound was stinging it. The bandage on his hand was now wet and reddish. Sighing, he walked, limping, to school. He took out his cellphone and estimated that he might be late 45 minutes to school. He was right. The gates were already locked. Heck, who cares about the gates? Agito jumped over the fence, frowning as he landed on the other side. His leg hurt _a lot_. He headed to class as fast as he could. He didn't even bother to change his shoes. Who cares anyways? With the locks on, A-Ts work exactly like shoes. It would be embarassing with everyone turning to stare at him when he entered class. Not to ignore the fact that he was soaking wet and his trousers were torn. That will certainly stir up questions.

"What the fuck?"

"Um... excuse me? Hello?"

Agito turned to the direction the voice was coming from and realized that it was the teacher, while doing that he had a very creepy expression on his face that you and me all know that would freak out anyone in the right mind, including our timid teacher in this story.

"What do you want?" Agito's voice sounded like he would kill everyone in the class right this second.

"Eeep! Umm... Are you the new student... here?"

"Yeah."

_Why do I always get the creepy ones... _"Ummm... class?"

No response.

"Class?"

Same thing.

"Class??"

No need to be said.

"HEY YOU FUCKERS!"

Agito's voice startled everyone in the class. Every head in the room jolted and turned to face the front. Now Agito could get a good look of everyone. _Shit._ Agito saw the same boy that morning! How was it possible?! Annoyed and slightly angered he covered his face once again with the hood. He turned his head to the teacher as a signal to her that she can begin what she was trying to say.

"Ummm..thanks. Class, we have a new student. Can you please introduce yourself?"

Agito ignored that.

"Uh... ok. Please take a sit behind... Ikki. Minami Itsuki, could you stand up?"

Ikki wasn't paying attention. As he was sitting beside the window, he intends to look out and stare at the sky. When he heard his name being called though, he stood up sleepily with his eyes closed. Agito was shivering with anger. Why him again? His life sure sucks. At least now he knows his name. He could go back and voodoo the guy if he had to. He walked quickly to the sit behind Ikki and sat down. He noticed that Ikki himself was wet. Wondering why the guy didn't care about getting wet and went to help him, he turned his attention to the window and looked up to the sky. It was dark and rain was still falling. Streaks of lightning could be seen too. He turned again and took a good look around the class. He saw that there was an empty sit on his right side. Guessing that someone must be absent today, he turned his attention to the teacher and sweatdropped. How can someone like her be a teacher? She can't even handle her own class!

"Umm...ok for those of you who still doesn't know..."

"We know!" The whole class replied.

"I said for those of you... My name is Tomita. You can call me Ton if you want. Shall we begin class?"

There was no need to ask that question, actually. Everyone hated studying in the class. Agito himself didn't pay attention. In fact, it looks more like he was sleeping, what with his hood still on. Suddenly, someone threw a paper ball at his head. He looked up and saw that it was a girl with two ponytails. She had small eyes and a long face and was smiling to him. She pointed to the paper and gestured for him to read it. Angry, he spread the paper and read it:

_I'm Nakayama Yayoi, what's your name? ()_

Not even bothering to reply he rolled up the paper and threw it out of the window. Yayoi saw that, mouth gaping open as he did that. She turned back at front pretending that she wasn't seeing anything. Agito smirked under his hood. First few sessions of class went by slowly. Agito got enough sleep from that and was energized during recess. That was what he hated the most during school... _recess._ He swore, if anyone dared come near to him, he would yank out his fang and slice every single one of them into thousands of tiny bite sized pieces and cause their unexpected and of course, bloody demise. That was too normal for him. He'd do it anytime. What's wrong with killing someone who just wanted to say hello? Back to Agito. He waled to the canteen, and as if he just fell down, everyone jerked their head over to look at him...

"... Fuck."

Girls started whispering, boys started pointing. _Am I that noticeable?_ If Agito didn't know, having his hood on under shed from rain _is_ definitely noticeable. He walked to a table and sat down. Despite all the sleep he got from class, he lay his head down and continued to sleep, that is until a few guys wanted to play a trick on him and pulled his hood off. Right away, he stood up, put his hood on again and turned to face them with a growl. He faced them and noticed the same girl that wrote the note and others too, a fat and short boy and a girl with short hair.

"Hey dude? You know there's no rain here right? Get the thing off." One of them asked. A blond with a beanie on.

"What does this have to do with you?" Agito growled back at them.

That scared the group off. You and me all know how scary Agito can be when he's pissed off. When they went away, he proceeded to return to his sleep, only to find the same boy that morning standing in front of him.

"Hey Kazu's right, you know?" he said.

"Who the fuck are you to be talking to me?"

"Well, I'm Ikki."

"Like I care."

"What's your name?"

"How about 'Fuck you'?"

"I'm just trying to be friendly, kid."

"Don't call me kid and fuck off, I'm trying to get some sleep here. "

"Why are you hiding your face? It can't be_ that _horrible." Ikki teased. Clearly, this idiot here does not know when to stop.

"None of your damn business, crow."

"My name's Ikki, I already told you that."

"I call you whatever I want so just go away before you regret it." Agito threatened.

"Fine, if you don't want to be friends so be it."

Ikki walked away from Agito. Ikki looked back at him and saw that he was sitting down. The reason Ikki was so interested in Agito was because... well... he's interested in him. He thought Agito was special and wanted to know more about him. He had hoped though, at least he would agree to put down his hood. To be truthful, Ikki noticed Agito's ride this morning. He was a little afraid at the kid that's why he pretended not to notice anything. Who knows that he'll be coming to the same school, or more, the same class? What a coincidence. Akito was absent today because of his fever. Ikki knew that if Akito knew there was a new student in class, Akito would be very excited. The little bluenette always was excited about meeting new people. Ikki doubted though, someone like Agito would like the company of Akito.

Recess ended and it was back to class. Now, if I wrote everything in class, including the equations for Maths, that would be a boring read now, wouldn't it? So we shall fast forward to the end of school. Agito walked wearily out of the class. He was bothered by some of the students but not all the time. The rain has stoppped and the afternoon sun was out shining. Agito, still afraid that Ikki would know about his status in the A-T world, still kept his hood on. The comments he heard today was different from the usual ones. Always it was 'That kid is so cool but he is creepy.' and the like. Today he got, 'What a nerd.' etc. Shoud he be happy? Oh, well, at least nothing worse happened. His A-Ts were still on. It appears that he didn't change his shoes the whole day in school. By the way, he was the last one out of class. He didn't like pushing around. About two steps after he had walked out of the class room door, he was 'attacked' by none other than the gang this morning, including Ikki. It was then Agito assumed that Ikki was one of these idiots. Not surprising. Actually, Ikki was the one who grabbed him, and Agito is now pinned on the floor with Ikki on top of him (no dirty thoughts please.)

"Hey! What is the meaning of this?! Get off of me, you... FUCKERS!" Agito had no other word to call them, so he used the first word that popped into his mind (and please... he's not thinking about _that_.)

"Just for a while. You didn't want it the easy way, so I assumed you preferred the hard way." Ikki said with a big, evil grin on his face.

Agito started to sweat a lot and his eyes were big with fear, under the hood that is. He cannot believe hoe much these people want to look at him until this extent. Should he be amazed or disgusted? He would have to think about it later as Ikki yanked of his hood and...

"Woah."

"GASP!"

"..."

"What the..."

"This can't be!"

Agito stared, wide-eyed at them, fearing the worst. Has his secret of being Fang King be revealed? Or these idiots never saw an eyepatch before? That will soon be revealed. This was such a dirty trick for them to try to steal a look of his face.

"... fuck."

* * *

Lyn: Ok, well I was just about giving up on this fic. Then one day, Aniu stumbled upon the fic and reviewed. It got my spirits up to know that for so long someone was still reading this. Thank you. I am just writing this whole thing out of a headache. School has been an ass again. I'm trying to keep up with the updates. I did this fanfic in Word Pad, like... a few weeks ago. Over the course of these weeks, I got only two reviews and it stopped there O.o Anyways, I was nearly giving up. Thanks you guys, for reading this fanfiction.

Hope you liked it. Once again, suggestions are greatly welcomed. Reviews will please me lots, so review as much as you want.


End file.
